Duuude A Talking Car?
by Kidara
Summary: Donnie and the rest of the gang come across a talking car. TMNT crossover with Knight Rider.One Shot.


_Disclaimer: Don't own nor make money off of TMNT or Knight Rider._

Authors Note: This is a OneShot crossover between TMNT and Knight Rider.

* * *

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
X  
Knight Rider  
****Duuude... A Talking Car?**

Donatello jumped as the explosion rocked the lair. Grabbing a towel to dry off he ran out of the bathroom. A thick bluish black cloud of smoke billowed out of the door to his lab. Bringing the towel up to cover his nose, Don made his way into his lab.

As the smoke cleared enough for him to see, it was all he could do to keep from laughing. His three brothers stood in the center of the room, All three were coated in a fine black powder, with a purplish blue gel dripping here and there. They looked up at him, then glanced back at the floor. Don blinked a couple times then grinned behind the towel. They were waiting for him to blow up at them. But the scene was just too hilarious.

Choking on laughter, he backpeddled out of the room and left the lair at a run. Once topside, he couldn't hold the laughter back any longer. A few minutes later he wiped tears from his eyes and stretched slightly to alleviate the ache that pounded against his ribs from laughing so hard.

Deciding to take advantage of the cool night air, Don quickly moved to the rooftops. While he didn't get angry often, his brothers knew he could get exceptionally mad at incidents in his lab. So while he wasn't angry right now, They probably thought he was._ Maybe i can use that to my advantage._ _Maybe they would learn not to wrestle in the lab that way. Yeah Right._

Leonardo glanced at the mess that seemed to coat every surface of the lab. "I think we need to get this cleaned up before Don returns. Hes already going to be spitting nails as it is."

"Did you see the look on his face? I wished i had my camera about then." Mikey grinned as he knelt down to begin picking up pieces of a glass beaker.

"Yeah, I think he turned at least several shades darker." Raphael snickered from where he was turning on a couple of fans to try to push some of the smoke out of the lair.

"Lets just hope he cools down some before he gets back. I don't really want to deal with a mad Donnie tonight." Leo was mopping up the gel that seemed to multiply each time he rinsed the mop out. " After we get this cleaned up i call dibs on the shower!"

"No way!" Raph and Mikey both yelled.

Soon another battle had raised its head as each brother tried to get his section cleaned first. Each determined to be the first to get to the showers.

On the roof tops, Donnie had stopped running and was now sitting on the edge of the building watching the people below. There were groups of teenagers, chatting animatedly. Elderly people taking dogs out on their final walks of the day. A car driving by slowly with no driver. Children pulling excitedly at par... A car without a driver?

Frowning Don leapt up to follow the car he was certain didn't have a driver. Quickly picking out the black Pontiac Trans Am. He found it relatively easy to follow it. As it moved away from the lights and bustle of downtown, and into the quieter residential area, Donnie moved to street level.

The car pulled over to the curb in front of a large white house. Don heard its engine shut off, and approached the car slowly. He gripped his bo tighter in front of him as he came up beside the drivers side. Taking time to peer inside the car, he quickly confirmed there was no one inside. Yet no one had gotten out.

He circled the car, noticing a red light on the front bumper that swished back and forth slowly. It could be remote controlled... He had done it to the battle shell. Donnie took out a small electrical device, he pushed a couple of buttons that quickly had the device sending out a humming sound. He had designed it to be able to detect and disable items that were being remote controlled. _Hmm no remote controlling here. Strange._

Reaching out tentatively with his Bo, he poked the cars fender. Nothing happened. reaching forward, Don laid his hand on the cars hood. Not the normal metal used to make cars he realized quickly. Circling the car again, he suddenly stopped, dropping into a fighting stance. It felt like someone was watching him. Looking around quickly, he saw no one. Straightening, he stood back to ponder the strangeness of the black car.

Kitt watched the being circle him. His scanners ran, trying to figure out exactly what the being was. It appeared humanoid. But like a giant turtle. Yet his database had labeled the various items the turtle carried to be ninja. Pondering this for a bit, he jerked his attention back to the being as it dropped into what his records showed to be a classic ninja fighting stance. Then the being straightened and seemed to be content with just staring at him. Kitt was beginning to find it annoying.

Debating on whether to alert Michael or not, he finally decided against it. Michael most likely would have turned off his communicator before entering the house. So caught up in trying to decide what to do, Kitt didn't notice the turtle extend its bo staff again. His sensors recorded a jolt from where the staff poked his scanner. Caught off guard, Kitt rolled backwards.

Donnies eyes widened as the car rolled back. Moving forward he raised the bo to poke again, when a voice with a soft boston accent made him jump and whirl around.

"I really wish you would refrain from poking me with things. It is rather rude." Kitts scanner flashed back and forth a little faster.

Donnies mouth dropped open as he realized there was no one else there and that the black car had just spoken. He stiffened and backed away from the car slightly. "What is going on here? Its impossible for a car to talk..."

"Not as impossible as you might think. I am Knight Industries Two Thousand. You may call me Kitt." Out of curiosity Kitt rolled forward slightly, stopping when the turtle jumped back even further. "I do not bite..."

"Kitt... An interesting name. My name is Donatello. Are you the only one of your kind?" Fascination was beginning to overcome his worry that this was some kind of trap. His brain speeding up to provide several ways that the cars talking could be possible.

"An interesting name yourself, named after a historic sculptor. And to answer your question, I am not the only one. There is one other. My brother." After that Kitt expertly changed the subject. And the two began discussing many different kinds of electronics, and the ability to make a intelligent AI.

Back at the lair, Leo stopped in the doorway of the lab on his way back from his shower. The lab hadn't looked this clean in some time. Turning away he moved to the living room, where his two other brothers were watching tv.

"I think we should make a patrol with the Battle Shell."

"But Leo, shouldn't we wait till Donny gets back?" Mikey asked the question, but Raph had the same one in his eyes.

"We'll leave a message with Splinter for him. We dint really know when hes coming back, and id like to get the patrol over with." Leos eyes were narrowed, and he didn't say it, but he was a little worried that their brother was in trouble. Even when he got angry, it was rare that Donnie stayed out that long.

Donatello wasn't mad though. Quite the opposite. He was intrigued. He had found someone he could talk to, in his scientific language, that someone else understood. Time flew as he and Kitt discussed a great deal. Both enjoyed the others company, as their own friends and family didn't really understand.

Donnie had long since moved to sit inside the black car, unable to fit in the front seat with his shell, he sat in the back and leaned forward, eyeing the readouts on the monitors in the dash. He had lost all track of time as he explained some of his experiments to the car. Kitt brought up different diagnosis and ideas on how to complete some of them.

In mid discussion, Donnie glanced up as he heard the familiar growl of the Battle Shell rumble past. His eyes widened as he realized what time it was. He had been gone for hours. Why hadn't they called him? Then he realized he had left it home. _Great, Just Great._

"Is something wrong?" Kitts boston accented voice came over quietly. His new friend had stopped talking in mid sentence, and had begun to look around frantically for something.

"That vehicle that just went by was my brothers. Ive been gone alot longer then i should have. They must be worried." Donnie frowned now, wondering how to contact his brothers.

"We can go after them if you want, it would be interesting to meet your brothers."

Donnies eyes lit up. "That would be great."

Kitts engine started with a soft rumble. It didn't take long before he had caught up with the other vehicle. But just as they got behind the battle shell, it took off like a bat out of hell.

"Cant i drive pleeeease...?" Mikey whined. He had been asking since they started out, but Raph refused to let him.

"No!" Raph growled, then glanced in the mirror as a black car pulled up behind them. "I think we're be being followed." He pushed the accelerator to the floor, causing Mikey to fall back into his seat. Making several swift turns, it was quickly confirmed that they were indeed being followed.

Donnie frowned, wishing he had his shell cell. How stupid was it not to bring it? He eyed the swaying vehicle infront of him. Perhaps they should just pull back.

"There seems to be something wrong with the Battle Shells braking system." Kitt brought up a detailed screen of the vehicles braking system for him to see. Outlined in red was a brake line that looked like it was about to break.

"Pull back, Kitt. Lets not push them anymore. I don't want that vehicle going full speed if that line breaks." He had barely got the words out his mouth when the monitor flashed red. The line had broken. His eyes widened as the Battle Shell swayed ahead of them. Its speed was increasing radically as the vehicle reached a section of street that sloped downhill.

"Slow down Raph!" Leos voice held a lot of command and a little worry.

Raphael slammed his foot down on the brake, his eye-ridges raising as there was a slight gurgling, as if air being pushed through the lines. There was no resistance and the Battle Shell speeded up instead of slowing.

"Raph!" Now Leos voice held warning.

"Shut up fearless! I cant slow down!" At the bottom of the hill he sent the vehicle into a sharp turn. A turn that made all of them in the Battle Shell and the black car behind them hold their breaths. The heavy vehicle made the turn on two wheels, slamming down with a jarring thud as it rounded the turn.

Donnie let out a sigh of relief as his brothers made the turn safely. He thanked whatever gods there was that the traffic was nonexistent in the middle of the night. They were on level ground now, Kitt once more pulling up behind the battle shell.

"Normally i could shoot a grappling hook into the vehicles rear bumper and slow it that way. But from what my scans show theres no way one would penetrate." Kitt continued searching for answers, but only one seemed like it might work.

"I tried to make the Battle Shell impenetrable. For safety reasons." Donnie held his breath once again as the vehicle ahead of them skittered around another corner, threatening to tip over.

"Perhaps if we can get infront of them, I could slow them down that way." Kitt slowed down, allowing the out of control vehicle to pull further away from them. "I would suggest you brace yourself. As its nearly impossible to get around the Battle Shell, we will have to go over."

"Whoa.. hang on a minute. _Over? _Thats not possible." None the less, Donatello grabbed the seats infront of him to brace against.

Kitt didn't bother to answer the question. Action would suit best. With the Battle Shell a suitable distance ahead, he increased his speed. Coming up behind the vehicle quickly, he waited till the right moment then activated the turbo boost. Donnie was thrust hard back into the cars seat as the Trans Am left the ground.

Raphael was doing his best to find someway to slow the vehicle. But nothing was working. He noticed instantly when the black car that was still following them slowed down. Must have decided to give up he thought. And then it was speeding up again. After that he didn't have a chance to think when the vehicle behind them suddenly disappeared.

"Whoa Dude..." Mikeys astonished whisper echoed what each of them felt as the black car suddenly came into view in the top of the windshield. Raphs eyes widened as the vehicle landed then bounced across the pavement several times before slamming its brakes on.

"Brace yourselves!" Leo ordered and ducked his head as they hit the black car hard.

Donnie was slammed forward again and let out a small cry as his arm twisted painfully against the seat. Kitt seemed to be quite easily forcing the much bigger vehicle to a stop.

As both vehicles came to a shuddering stop, Donnie let his head drop against the seat infront of him. The pain in his arm was receding, and he wanted to get out and check on his brothers but his legs weren't working all that well.

As the vehicles slowed and stopped, Raph turned to check on his brothers. Both were fine but definitely shaken. But then so was he. He turned to eye the black car that had now pulled away from them. He realized with shock that a vehicle that much smaller then the battle shell should have at least had its bumper demolished. But from what he could tell there wasn't a mark on it.

Kitt moved to face the Battle Shell, then after checking that the lifesigns inside the green vehicle matched that of his own passenger, he began a system diagnostic on both vehicles.

Sliding out of the car, Donnie groaned slightly as aches that would surely become bruises made themselves present. He had to now if his brothers were ok.

Leos jaw dropped as he straightened up in time to see his brother exit the black car. "Donnie...?"

Raphael and Mikey both jerked to look out at their brother as he made his way to the vehicle.

"You guys ok in here?" Donnie opened the door, but had to quickly duck as Raph swing a fist at him. "Hey-"

"What hell was the idea of chasing us, Donnie?" Raphael yelled, jumping out of the green vehicle to stalk towards Donnie.

"Raph, Calm down." Leo and Mikey came up behind Raphael.

"Yeah calm down already. We saw you guys pass us and i wanted to introduce you to a new friend. Then the brake line broke..."

"Thats what happened? I thought you kept the Battle Shell maintained all the time." Leonardo frown, glancing back at the behemoth.

"Faulty line i think." Donnie glanced back at Kitt, wondering just how to introduce him.

Mikey however was about to fix that. In two quick moves he was next to the car, leaning over he glanced inside. After confirming there was no one inside, he circled the car much as Donnie had. Reaching forward he touched the cars fender. "What kind of metal is this Donnie?"

"Uh, Not totally sure. Never actually discussed that." Donnie lifted an eye-ridge as both of his other brothers followed Mikeys lead and leaned over to look in the car.

"It is called MBS. Molecular Bonded Shell. It is highly impervious to damage." Kitt chose that moment to speak up. Raphaels head was still slightly inside the car, and when it spoke he jerked, slamming his head on the top of the door. Raph withdrew, letting out a string of words that would have made a sailor blush.

"Duuude a talking car? That is so cool!" Mikey then started asking questions in rapid fire. Donnie couldn't really understand a single one, but apparently Kitt could because the car was answering almost as quickly. The last question caught all of their attention though. "How did you jump over the battle shell? That was totally awesome!"

Kitt sighed but answered patiently. "It is called Turbo Boost. When engaged, boosters will propel me faster and at an angle so that i can jump."

A discussion ensued, Mikey, Leo and Donnie all asking and answering questions. Raphael stayed as far from the car as he could, taking advantage of his brothers distraction, he began working to repair the brake line that had broken.

It was nearing morning when Kitts driver Michael called, asking him to return so they could start on some mission. Donnie happily exchanged contact information with the car, looking forward to talking with Kitt again at length. The four turtles watched as the black car left, then began to make their own way home.

Once home Donnie reluctantly let his brothers lead him to the freshly cleaned lab. His eyes widened as he took in the immaculate lab. It was definitely cleaner then it had been in some time. However the memory of his brothers covered in the gel and their expressions, forced a laughing Donnie back out of the room, leaving three confused brothers staring after him.

The End.

* * *

_Apologies if there are things that dint seem right, it has been a while since ive watched Knight Rider, so much of this is from memory. As well as trying to write it so that people didn't actually need to have seen Knight Rider before. Hope you enjoy._


End file.
